You Never Know Who You Might Run Into At A Fozzy Concert
by krebsbach
Summary: Dolph Ziggler is enjoying some down time taking in a Fozzy concert in Vegas. He never expected to run into his in ring enemy Dean Ambrose. Feeling friendly Dolph strikes up a conversation with shy, sexy leader of the Shield. After the concert, shared fries and one to many beers in Dolph's case. Backseat sex ensue.


The last person Dolph Ziggler expected to run into at a Fozzy concert was his in ring enemy Dean Ambrose. But there he was sipping a beer his free hand stuffed in his jean pocket. Ambrose was watching the crowd with those intense blue-grey eyes of his that always made Dolph a little uneasy when they were focused on him. Dolph was surprised to see Dean out without the other two members of the Shield Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins.

Grabbing himself another beer Dolph walked over to where Dean was standing bumping the taller man with his shoulder. "Hey. Never expected to see you here Ambrose. Didn't figure you for a fan of Fozzy."

Dean gave Dolph a side way glance. "Didn't know you were a fan either Ziggler. Chris is one hell of a performer." Dean sipped his beer.

The two men fell into a comfortable silence as the heavy beat of the music swelled and Chris Jericho hit the stage. Neither man felt the need to drift apart as the concert went on. They each too turns buying beers and they share an order of fries occasionally chatting about other kinds of music they liked or meeting fans in unusual places. .

Dean told Dolph he lived in Vegas not far from concert venue. "Really dude? That's cool. Spend your down time chasing the showgirls." Dolph teased he leaned against Dean the effects of eight or so beers hitting Dolph.

Dean grabbed Dolph around the waist as the blonde man and stumbled into him. "Whoa there Blondie." Dean started to walk them toward the exit.

"Blondie! Blondie I like that." Dolph stepped in front of Dean his blue eyes bright showing the effect of a little too much alcohol. "Call me that again." Dolph demanded licking his lips.

"Come on Blondie. We need to get you to your hotel before you pass out and I have to carry your ass." Dean laughed to spite himself as Dolph turned shaking his perfect firm ass at Dean.

"But my ass is hot Deano." Dolph did his little show off bump and grind almost falling on his butt in the process.

Dean grabbed him pulling him against his slightly taller frame. "You're cute when you are drunk Blondie." Dean grinned down at Dolph.

Dolph looped his arms around Dean's neck looking up at Dean. "You have very pretty eyes. Blue-grey like the sky before a summer storm. When you smile. Really smile you have the sexiest dimples I've ever seen." Dolph raised up just enough to press on awkward kiss on Dean's lips before pulling back with a giggle.

"Why did you kiss me?' Dean asked reaching out pulling Dolph back into his arms.

A big grin split Dolph's handsome face. "Because I wanted to. Do you even know how fucking sexy you are Dean? All bad boy and bruiting. So fucking sexy." Dolph lick along Dean's lower lip.

With a growl Dean cupped the back of Dolph's neck pulling the blonde into a deep kiss. Thrusting his tongue inside Dolph's mouth chasing the incredible taste. Breaking the kiss for the need to breathe Dean pressed his forehead to Dolph's. "I could fuck you right here in the God damn parking lot Blondie."

Dolph's dazed blue eyes danced as he took a page from AJ's book jumping up wrapping his legs around Dean's waist. "How big is the backseat of your car Deano?"

"Big enough for what I want to do to your gorgeous body Blondie." Dean growled gripping Dolph's ass in his big hands as he effortlessly carried his burden toward his SUV.

Reaching the car Dean pressed Dolph against the passenger side door. He ground his aching hard cock against Dolph's. His lips slid along Dolph's jaw down his neck nipping the feverish skin. Dolph pushed him back a little turning around the blonde ground his ass against the thick hard line of Dean's cock. Dean bite down hard on Dolph's neck. "Fucking little tease." Dean growled cupping Dolph's cock through his tented jeans.

Dolph moved his ass up and down against Dean's denim trapped cock. "I want you to fuck me Dean. Please." Dolph begged pulling Dean's head down into a kiss.

Opening the back door of the SUV Dean reached in pulling on the strap that would allow the back seat to lay flat. "Get that sweet ass inside." Dean undid his jeans releasing his engorged hard throbbing cock. "Getting those jeans off baby."

Dolph wiggled out of his jeans and underwear. Dean's big hands cupped his ass spreading the cheeks. Dolph moaned as Dean's hot wet tongue teased his ass hole. "Fuck. Oh God." Dolph pushed back against Dean's face. He felt the press of Dean's finger easing inside his ass slick with saliva. "More. Dean please." He begged.

"Fuck baby. You're so fucking tight." Dean eased a second finger inside the tight heat scissoring and stretching. Dean spit on the stretched hole working the saliva into Dolph's ass. Dean stroked his hand up Dolph's back. "I have to go slow baby. Only have spit to ease the way. Tell me it's ok. Don't want to hurt you." Dean kissed along the small of Dolph's back.

"Please Dean. Need you so bad." Dolph bucked back against Dean.

Surging up Dean lined his aching leaking cock with Dolph's stretched asshole. "Deep breathe baby. Relax for me." Dean whispered against Dolph's ear as he pushed forward slowly. After the head of his cock breeched the tight ring he paused waiting for Dolph to adjust to the intrusion. "Tell me when I can move baby."

Dolph pressed his forehead into the seat panting. He reached back lacing his fingers with Dean's on his hip. "Move please."

Slowly Dean pushed forward inside slipping his cock into the tightest hottest place it had ever been. His lips dragged along Dolph's sweaty neck. Dean started to move faster slamming against Dolph's sweet spot. "You feel so fucking good baby."

"Harder Dean. Fuck me." Dolph moaned as Dean's thick long cock slammed into his prostrate. He curled his fist around his own throbbing cock. "Going to cum Dean!"

"God Blondie. Me too baby going cum in this sweet tight ass." Dean slammed his hips forward as his orgasm raged through his body. He collapsed against Dolph pinning him to the seat. He kissed along Dolph's neck.

After righting their clothes in between hot consuming kisses Dean drove them to his condo. With little help from sleepy grumbly Dolph Dean got them both inside and undressed enough to get into bed. Dolph curled around him like Dean was the blonde's personal pillow. Dean wrapped his arm around Dolph closing his eyes.

Dolph woke up with a groan. His head throbbed and so did his ass. "What the fuck happened last night?" he turned looking at the sleeping face of Dean Ambrose. Memories of hot car sex flashed through his mind. "Oh shit." Dolph started to panic.

Dean's eyes opened he reached out pulling Dolph back down to lay next to him pressing a kiss on the blondes temple. "Take a deep breath Blondie. Too early for panicked meltdowns." Dean rolled over pinning Dolph beneath him. "God how can you be so sexy just waking up?" Dean asked pressing a soft kiss on Dolph's lips.

"Waking up in bed with me doesn't freak you out a bit?" Dolph asked but wrapped his legs around Dean's waist not wanting to lose the delicious feel of Dean's weight pressing him down.

Dean kissed along Dolph's collar bone. "Nope."

Dolph groaned giving Dean's head a playful shove. "You are a dork Mr. Ambrose."

Dean smiled his hand sliding down Dolph's hip griping his thigh. "I am a dork. I am a dork who can't wait to get inside this tight fine ass of yours Blondie." He captured Dolph's lips in a demanding kiss.

Long fingers slipped along Dolph's crack teasing his still stretched hole. He bucked against his lover hissing as their hard cocks scraped against each other. Dean's hot mouth moved across Dolph's chest. "Fuck Dean please."

Dean nipped Dolph's lips. "Please what Blondie?" Dean asked in a husky whisper against Dolph's lips.

"Shove you big fucking cock in my ass Ambrose before I have to hurt you." Dolph snarled his nerves taxed to his limits.

Surging up on his knee pressing his cock to Dolph's hole. "No need to be cranky Blondie. I'll give you my big fucking cock." Dean snapped his hips forward hard.

Dolph whole body bowed as he pushed back against Dean. "Fuck Dean!" Dolph moaned as Dean cock hit his prostate.

"Like that baby? So fucking tight. Fucking love being inside you." Dean groaned grabbing Dolph pulling him up so he could kiss his lips. His hand wrapped around Dolph's leaking dick bumping it in time with his thrusts. "Cum for me baby. Want to feel your sweet ass clinch around my dick as you cum."

"Shit!" Dolph's body shuttered as his cum splattered over Dean's fist. He could feel Dean's hot cum filling his ass.

Dean collapsed down onto Dolph. "Stay the weekend. I don't think I want to let you out of this bed until absolutely necessary."

Turning around so he could look into Dean's eyes. "Spend the weekend getting my ass bounded by the United States Champion or go home and do laundry and watch Archer. It's a hard choice." Dolph hummed like he was really thinking about it. Chuckling at Dean's scowl. "I would love to stay Dean." Dolph answered in all seriousness.

A big grin split Dean's handsome face. "That's good because I wasn't going to let you leave anyway Blondie." Dean kissed him.

The End


End file.
